


Bad Boyfriend

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Casual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dysfunctional Relationships, Embedded Audio, Embedded Images, Explicit Sexual Content, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Frustration, Light BDSM, M/M, Music, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, the angry sex mix. This is basically a mix about Stiles and Derek having lots of angry casual sex without being in a committed relationship. This is about Derek slamming Stiles against doors and taking him apart; this is about Stiles biting Derek’s mouth and clawing his back. This is about them not being able to stand each other but being unable to keep their hands off each other.</p><p>Yeah. There are no deep and meaningful reasons for this fanmix.</p><p>I’ll be in my bunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boyfriend

* * *

 

01.  **Garbage**  - Bad Boyfriend // 02.  **Black Lab**  - Learn To Crawl // 03.  **Robyn Loau**  - Sick With Love // 04.  **The Bravery**  - Hatef__k // 05.  **Saving Abel**  - The Sex Is Good // 06.  **Nickelback**  - Figured You Out // 07.  **Metric**  - Gold Guns Girls // 08.  **Puddle Of Mudd**  - Control // 09.  **EMF**  - Unbelievable // 10.  **Bon Jovi**  - You Give Love A Bad Name // 11.  **Fiona Apple**  - Limp // 12.  **Hinder**  - Get Stoned // 13.  **30 Seconds To Mars**  - Bad Romance // 14.  **Garbage**  - Push It // 15.  **Maroon 5**  - One More Night

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/bad-boyfriend)) ([DOWNLOAD](https://www.mediafire.com/?qke2yi0b8e5if8h))**

 

* * *

 


End file.
